


Clothes Snatcher

by Between_A_Dream



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anyways have some fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_A_Dream/pseuds/Between_A_Dream
Summary: Waverly has a habit of wearing other people's clothing.





	Clothes Snatcher

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is just some fluff that popped into my head and was finished in an hour so I hope you all enjoy!

When Waverly turned four, her mom was already long gone. Her pictures were taken down as if she'd never existed, her remaining belongings were packed in boxes and shoved roughly into whatever crevice of storage they could find for them, and her clothes were thrown into old garbage bags, left on the front lawn to be given to anyone passing by who wanted them.  
  
They'd been there for at least a month and no one had yet claimed them. Luckily, Purgatory wasn't known for its vast weather cycle. There were only really two types of weather that ever raised alarm in the small town- Blazing sun in the summer that could cause severe burns if one wasn't careful, and high levels of snow in the winter. Spring and fall were relatively peaceful, consisting only of grey skies and the threat of a storm that rarely ever came.  
  
Waverly couldn't deny that it was hard for her to sleep alone again. She'd gotten used to clambering her way into her parents bed, only allowed to do so because her mom was there to keep her dad from saying anything too harsh about it. Of course she knew he didn't like it, but she couldn't sleep without someone next to her, and he got more annoyed with her being awake and restless all night than he did with her curling up next to her mom.  
  
But now, those days were over. The first night without Wendy around, Waverly had cautiously tiptoed into her father's bedroom, knocking quietly on the door frame with a blanket clutched in her hand.  
  
"Go back to bed Waverly," it was not a command that was spoken in a concerned or gentle manner. It was growled at her, harsh and bitter and cold, and Waverly was too afraid to defy his word without her mother there to protect her.  
  
She thought about asking Wynonna, but she knew Willa would tease her for being in their shared bedroom and the sister who did care about her would reluctantly agree with an apologetic frown as she gently took the younger girl's hand and led her her back to her own smaller and less cared for room. So instead, she tried to sleep alone. She tried for hours, and though she was exhausted to the point where she could barely keep her eyes open, she couldn't manage to fall asleep.  
  
Standing up, she climbed onto her toy box and looked out her bedroom window. The moon was large and bright in the sky, and the lack of clouds made for a clear view of the stars. The yard was mostly dark shadows and patches of dead grass, but at the end of the yard line, a few feet back from the road that passed the house, she could still make out the district shape of three garbage bags lying in the dirt.  
  
She knew it was risky to attempt sneaking out, especially since her room was at the end of the hall and she would have to pass both her sisters and her dad on the way, but there was something inside her telling her to go outside and look trough them, so with a blanket wrapped around her and her toy bunny clutched in her hands, she quietly made her way down the hallway and down the stairs.  
  
She twisted the door handle as slowly as she could, pushing the wooden door back just enough to create an opening big enough to slip her small frame through. Being sure to check behind her and close the door after she was safely outside, she began her walk towards the garbage bags. The property was big enough that the walk was a bit far, and it was cold enough that she was shivering slightly, but she forced herself not to turn back.  
When she finally reached the bags, she inspected each of them thoroughly. Two of them were tied tightly shut, but one of the bags were left with a small opening in the top tied loosely with a poorly executed knot. As Waverly carefully untied the bow at the top, the bag opened to reveal a bundle of her mother's winter clothes. Sweaters, long shirts, thick sweatpants, fur slippers and boots, other things of the sorts.  
  
She could still smell her mother's scent in the undisturbed clothes- A mixture of the lavender scented perfume she always wore and her natural pheromones, a smell that always reminded Waverly of a campfire after it had been put out but still had a few remaining embers glowing in the center, with thin wisps of smoke still spiraling up from the ashes. She reached inside the bag with a small, shaking hand, and pulled out what she remembered hearing her mom say was her favorite sweater- It was deep blue and made from incredibly soft material, with a picture of small fox in a sitting position, a few leaves blowing around its head with imaginary gusts of wind.  
  
She clutched the sweater to her chest, breathing in the familiar scent and holding back tears. After a few minutes when she regained her composure, she closed the bag again and quickly made her way back into the house.  
  
When she was safely inside her bedroom, she slipped the sweater over her head and let the embrace of what she could at best pretend was her mother lying next to her lull her to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Waverly kept the sweater on as she went downstairs for breakfast. Her dad didn't glance twice at her, but throughout the meal that mostly consisted of nothing but Willa and their father talking like they always did, she glared at her younger sister with a knowing look. The little brunette finished quickly and went to go upstairs, but she would have had to be blind to notice the way Willa leaned over and whispered something to the older man beside her. She took the sweater off later, not wanting to get it dirty while she played outside.  
  
Later that day, the clothes in the yard and the sweater were gone, and she couldn't help but notice that her dad had a large fire burning late into the night.

* * *

For Wynonna's 14th birthday, one of the gifts she'd received was a pair of bright pink socks, with blue stripes on them. They were from Nedley, because he really had "no clue what teenage girls were into" even though he was currently raising a daughter of his own, but he felt like he owed her something after she'd spent a year in a psychiatric ward and was now back in Purgatory. Of course, Wynonna hated the socks. Pink- No matter what stereotype she was promoting- Was a color for girls, which at 14, she was convinced she was not. It wasn't that she thought she was a boy either, just Wynonna. Who didn't need pink socks. But Gus refused to let her throw them away, so she was stuck keeping them.  
  
Waverly, on the other hand, LOVED the socks. And on the rare occasion that her older sister did wear them because- Well because they were socks and sometimes she needed socks, she was certain to have second, smaller set of footsteps trailing behind her, memorized by the objects on her feet. From the first moment she saw them, the little Earp was enthralled with them.  
  
Of course, she had plenty of her own clothing that was similar. She didn't own a pair of socks that weren't splattered with color, two or more on every single pair. Maybe it wasn't that they socks were pink, more that they belonged to Wynonna. For her entire life, the one person Waverly had always been able to look up to without shame or being scolded was her big sister. And when Wynonna left for Europe, just as she was turning 12, she was devastated.  
  
What made it worse was how few reminders she really had of her older sister. Wynonna had taken nearly everything she owned, from shoes to clothing to hair ties and everything few and far between. They didn't really have any family photos, aside from the single two that sat on the coffee table in the living room, and aside from her memory, it was like she had never even lived in the house.  
  
That is, until Waverly was in her room one night, barren and stripped of any reminder that her sister had lived there for 6 years, and she saw a small flash of color under the dresser when she laid on the bed. Curious as to the source, she slowly lowered herself down and looked underneath, where she could see a small splash of pink in the darkness. She reached her arm back as far as she could, and let out a small gasp when she came into contact with soft, cotton material. She grabbed at the object and pulled her arm back, staring wide eyed into her hands, which were currently holding a folded pair of pink socks with blue stripes.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes and she held the socks close to her chest, shaking as she curled into a ball on the floor. The socks were warm in her hands, and they were worn a scarce enough amount of times that they were still in nearly excellent condition. She sat on Wynonna's bed for hours, the socks unfolded from each other and lain respectively beside each other. Her sister was really gone, and she may not ever come back. She may have finally lost the last person in her family, the only one who ever really cared. She pulled the socks over her feet and cried herself to sleep.  
  
A few years later, when they'd been worn so much that they were more holes than not, Gus threw the socks away, not realizing the significance they held to her youngest niece.

* * *

Waverly was 16 when she first had sex with Champ, in the bed of his oversized truck. And she enjoyed it, at the time. Or at least, she thought she did. She hadn't exactly had any other experience to go from, so she decided that instead of questioning herself she would simply allow herself to believe it had been an enjoyable experience. After all, it was the most attention he had ever paid to her, though it only lasted for a total of about 20 minutes. When he was finished, he threw on his underwear and jeans, then grabbed a pack of stolen cigarettes he'd managed to swipe from his dad's stash. He stood at the end of the bed, the smoke billowing from his lips and blowing back on her with the wind.  
  
Waverly never much cared for smoking, the scent always being an unpleasant one to her, and not understanding why anyone would want to inhale literal smoke, but she said nothing as he worked through the pack easily, and it was clear he'd done it before. She turned her head to avoid her nose being exposed to the smell, and she couldn't help but shiver from the cold February air that surrounded them. Champ never got cold, always teased her about her sensitivity to temperature, and she was sure that winter air wasn't a problem for him, but it definitely was for her.  
  
So, in an effort to keep from freezing to death, she searched the immediate area for her clothes. She held back a whimper when she realized they had been tossed over the side of the bed in Champ's desperate advances to pull them off her body as quickly as he could, and she was about to give up when she spotted a black, oversized sweat shirt nearby. She reached out and grabbed the hoodie, pulling it close to her and over her head. It was made of thin material and didn't do much, but it was better than nothing, and she did her best to focus on anything other than the temperature.  
  
She looked up at the sky and decided to start counting the stars. A pointless task, she knew, but a distracting one nonetheless, and she couldn't deny that it kept her busy for a good while. The sound of laughter brought her back from her thoughts and she snapped her head up to see Champ staring at her in mockery.  
  
"Whatsa matter Waves, can't handle a little wind?" he chuckled, gesturing to the hoodie that was long enough that it reached her thighs.  
  
"You know I g-get cold easily," she shivered, pulling the hoodie closer around her body. He jumped back up in the bed and tossed his jeans back off, then reached down and pulled the sweatshirt off her.  
  
"Why don't you let me warm you up then," he husked in her ear, his lips rough against the skin of her neck, and she grimaced slightly at his touch, immediately missing the warmth of the fabric. He either ignored her or didn't notice- Neither would have surprised her- And instead continued kissing further down her body.  
  
She stared longingly at the hoodie as he worked his way down, suddenly finding herself desiring it's warmth more than any Champ could provide.

* * *

"So you're really done with the old uniform?" Waverly sighed longingly at the khakis and Purgatory sheriff's department jacket hanging in her girlfriend's closet.  
  
"Yup. Nedley said that as long as I'm not wearing the khakis I might as well find a more comfortable uniform entirely, so it's sayonara old uniform, sayonara stetson, and goodbye, good riddance, long uncomfortable days sitting at a desk in those goddamn pants. I'll be happy if I never see that thing again," Nicole chuckled, tossing her hat into the closet just below where the uniform hung. She pulled her white t-shirt off in favor of a black spaghetti strap tank top, then ran a hand through her hair. Calamity Jane purred off to the side and the officer ran a hand down the length of the cat's body before looking over to the brunette lying on her bed and pecking her lips briefly.  
  
"I'm gonna go finish dinner, why don't you look for a movie until I get back?" she asked. Waverly smiled and nodded, her eyes lingering after the ginger as she made her way down the stairs, but it quickly turned to a frown as she trailed back to the hanging uniform. Of course she didn't know what it was like to spend entire days in what couldn't be the most comfortable of outfits, but it hugged Nicole's body in all the right places and Waverly wouldn't be ashamed to admit that she had caught herself staring at the officer on numerous occasions. Simply stowing the entire uniform away seemed like such a waste, and that's when the idea hit, and the younger Earp couldn't hide the smile on her face.  
  
When Nicole climbed back up the stairs ten minutes later, two bowls of pasta in her hand and bottles of water tucked under her arms, she was surprised to find that the bed was empty, save for a familiar ball of ginger fluff curled up on the corner.  
  
"Waves?" she called out, setting the food down on her dresser and looking around for her missing girlfriend. She heard shuffling from behind her and turned to see the brunette standing in her closet, wearing her unbottoned uniform jacket and her stetson. Which, that would have been cute and cheesy on any other occasion, except that was ALL she was wearing. Nicole was quite sure she felt her jaw actually hit her floor, to which she got a seductive chuckle in response.  
  
"Now Officer Haught, are you sure you NEVER want to see this uniform again?" she grinned, cocking an eyebrow at her girlfriend who was still sputtering in an attempt to form words. Waverly stalked across the room and closed the distance between them, pulling Nicole down by the collar into a heated kiss. By the time they pulled away, the stetson was on the officer's head and the smirk on the smaller woman's face was replaced with a cheeky grin. She leaned up and pressed open mouthed kisses up the length of the auburn haired woman's jaw, stopping just below her ear to bite gently at her skin. She all but moaned at the action and suddenly the food on her dresser was long forgotten.  
  
Nicole did eventually replace her work clothes for a comfortable pair of black leggings and a matching long sleeved shirt that she wore underneath a fitted, black jacket with a zipper instead of buttons. But she kept her old uniform tucked away in the back of her closet, her stetson hung on a single hook on the back wall. Just in case.

* * *

Waverly laughed as she stared down at her nephew, who she was tasked with babysitting for the night, unable to hide the guilty but goofy grin on his face. He rocked back and forth on his heels, his hands behind his back and his lip between his teeth.  
  
"I see you've found yourself some new clothes," she observed, looking down at the five year old. On his feet were a pair of Nicole's work boots, and draped around his body was her uniform jacket, a badge that read "Sheriff" proudly displayed on the side arm. On his head was an oversized hat with the Purgatory SD logo on it, though the hat itself was turned backwards. She looked at him in question, awaiting his explanation in amusement.  
  
"Sorry auntie Waverly, I just really wanted ta try them on, to be like auntie Nicole!" Wiley explained himself, looking anything but apologetic.  
  
"They're a bit big on you, don't you think?" Waverly giggled, gesturing to the way his feet clunked around noisily in the oversized boots, and the way the jacket touched the floor on his small frame, hands unable to even reach the edges of the sleeves. The hat was hanging down slightly over his eyes, and he laughed.  
  
"But someday I'll grow up and be big, then it'll fit!" he explained. "Then I can be a police offer like her and I can protect people too!" the light and excitement in his eyes warmed the brunette's heart and she smiled brightly down at the little boy.  
  
"I'm sure auntie Nicole would love that," she smiled, kneeling down to look at the oversized uniform. "But for now, why don't we try and make this fit a little better, so you don't trip and hurt yourself?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow as the five year old nodded enthusiastically. She smiled, leading him by the hand up to her bedroom, and sat him down on her bed as she got to work.  
  
When Nicole returned home from the store later that evening, she couldn't hold back laughter at the sight she was greeted by. There was her wife, sitting in the living room with their nephew on her lap, and an aged ginger cat curled up beside the pair.  
  
Her hat, tightened a significant amount, was perched on Wiley's head, and her uniform jacket had been tied with a hair tie in the back so it fit him better. One of her work boots were still clinging to his dangling feet, but the other had apparently fallen off and was now lying on it's side on the floor.  
  
Both were fast asleep, curled into each other as a movie played absentmindedly in the background. Chuckling and grinning madly at the sight, she retreated to the kitchen to put away her groceries before quietly making her way up the stairs to her shared bedroom with Waverly. She opened the closet and made her way into the back, then smiled as she slowly climbed back down the stairs.  
  
She carefully walked towards the pair, placing an aged white stetson on his head that despite it's years in her closet was in good condition, and pressed a kiss to Waverly's cheek. She stood back and pulled out her phone, snapping a quick picture to savor the memory. If there was any chance before that she would ever have gotten rid of her old uniform, there wasn't anymore. Maybe Waverly wasn't the only one who had a habit of stealing clothes after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought!


End file.
